In our increasingly mobile world, cars, trains and airplanes have become second homes and offices. It is becoming more and more necessary to carry life's necessities with us as we go. You can buy travel-size bottles of moisturizer, shaving cream, shoe polish, insect repellant, nail polish remover and antibacterial lotion at any grocery store. They fit discreetly in a purse, briefcase or makeup bag and are small enough to pass through airport security.
As convenient and portable as these packages are, they still remain potentially unsanitary. The user must ultimately touch the product as he applies it to the desired surface. This creates more mess and more potential for contamination. In the case of a medication, he might not know how much to apply.
The industry needs a travel-sized liquid container that is also an applicator. It should be portable for travel, small enough to pass through airport security, clean and sanitary. The container should securely hold a pre-measured amount of the liquid until it is needed. The container should fit comfortably in the palm of the hand, yet have a low profile. The liquid can be dispensed and applied on demand with a gentle squeezing or pinching motion. No liquid need ever touch the hands.
The container is adapted to hold, dispense and apply highly viscous liquids such as shoe polish, sun block or deodorant. It is equally suitable for containing low viscosity products like nail polish remover or rubbing alcohol. A traveler, backpacker or commuter could pack several of these in small spaces and be reassured he has what he needs for the day without being weighted down. Thus it is a container and an applicator all in one.